


Gold Day

by anemic_cinema



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, au-no walkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up to Shane is enough to make Rick's days golden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindgumby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blindgumby).



Rick always woke up early, even when he didn't have to go down to the station. Being a dad made it so his internal clock was finely tuned to his son's sleep schedule, even though Carl was old enough to take care of himself in the morning, and, furthermore, it was Lori's weekend with him. The lack of noise from cartoons from the living room was the first thing that reminded him. He rubbed his eyes, and considered if he should just close them again and try to sleep in. He was comfortable right now. He was wrapped up his boyfriend's warm, sleepy embrace, with one of his hands laying flat on his chest. It was too comfortable to move, so Rick closed his eyes. The warm breath on the back of his neck paired with a stubbly nuzzle convinced him to open them again. 

“You up?” Rick mumbled, his tongue still half-asleep. He felt Shane smile against the back of his neck, and grind up against his ass a little.

“Do you gotta ask?” The other man answered. His voice was sleep-croaky and it sent a pleasant shiver through Rick. Shane pressed warm, dry kisses against the nape of Rick's neck. Sleeping next to Shane meant having to deal with being clung to like a stuffed animal, even though the Queen-sized bed afforded them plenty of space. Not to mention waking up to often ill-timed seductions. Rick smiled. Such hardship.

“You want coffee?”

“Nope.” Shane tongue darted out for a moment for a lick. “Now, if I remember correctly,” Shane's kisses were more open mouthed and wet now, as if the act of kissing Rick made his mouth water, “Carl ain't here,” his tongue traced a stripe up to Rick's earlobe, which made him grip onto the hand that was draped across his chest and push his hips back, “and we don't have no place to be.” That part wasn't spoken as much as breathed out against Rick's ear. He had to give it to the other man. He knew how to make someone feel wanted. 

Rick turned clumsily in Shane's arms to face him. In his opinion, his best friend never looked as sexy as he did during these morning trysts. His eyes were still a touch sleepy, his dark hair was tousled, and the light coming in made his rough features look softer. When they were on the job, Shane projected a tough and macho image. Rick often joked that Shane joined the Sheriff's department because he liked being in authority, not because he liked to help people. In these little moments though, Shane actually looked...Rick wasn't quite sure, but it was the same look he had when he'd first asked Rick to go out with him. That had been three years ago, after Lori had left him. Shane had waited a while, until Rick didn't look so shaken by the business of life. He'd said it like he was afraid Rick would run, or laugh, or get angry, or just pretend he hadn't heard him. When Shane woke up first thing in the mornings, Rick could see that same expression. A little vulnerable. Sweet. Tender almost. It turned his days golden as they could be. 

The other man went in for a kiss. Rick pushed against it with his lips and then his tongue, luxuriating in the slow burn it started. There was a throb starting in his belly, and he could feel Shane's cock rubbing up to his thigh. There was no rush though. No reason not to enjoy just being with each other, and wanting each other. 

Rick pulled away to kiss Shane's throat. The other man loved that, and whenever Rick did it to him, he ended up saying the kind of dirty shit that Rick loved.

“Mmm. Christ...you reckon we can get away with staying in bed all day fucking?” Shane was arching against him now. “I sure as hell wouldn't mind being inside of you for a while.”

Rick snorted. “What makes you think I don't want it the other way around?”

Instead of laughing it off, Shane let out a purring kind of groan. “Whatever you want. I wouldn't mind that either.” One of his hands reached down to give Rick a good squeeze. “Is that what you wanna do?” He was teasing now. He knew Rick loved hearing him get dirty, and in turn he loved to hear Rick say the same kind of stuff. “C'mon man.” Shane was breathing out the words now, like it was the only way he could remember how to talk because his dick wasn't letting him do anything else. “When's the last time you fucked me good?” 

Rick swallowed hard. Shane's hand squeezing his cock through his boxer shorts was making it tough to think straight. “Shut up.” He placed a sucking kiss right below Shane's Adam's apple. “We did that just last week.”

“It was too damn quick and you know it.” Shane grasped the back of Rick's head, his fingers holding on to his curls. He looked at him, sweetness replaced with heavy, syrupy lust. Rick could think of nothing better to taste first thing in the morning. “I need you to fuck me good and slow, make me beg for it and shit.” Shane smiled crookedly, like he'd been thinking of that scenario for days.

“Alright. But you know I ain't that good at it.” Rick nudged Shane, looking towards the bedside table where they kept the lube stashed. They'd decided a while back to forgo condoms. Shane liked it better that way, and they trusted each other enough for it. 

“Shut up. Once you get into it you do fine.” Shane tossed him the bottle, giving him a classic Shane grin. “You're real good at it as a matter of fact.”

Rick shook his head and pulled off the white t-shirt he'd slept in. His boxers joined it on the floor besides the bed. Shane hadn't bothered with clothes last night. He rarely did when Carl was away. All he did was push the green cotton sheets back, the ones he'd picked up at the store the first night after moving in. He hadn't made a big deal of it, just told Rick he had to run to the store, and came back with sheets and a six pack in a plastic Wal-Mart bag. It had been his way of saying that he was home. That night they'd killed off that six pack, and then both fell in a heap with each other. Too sleepy and buzzed to fuck mind you, but unable to keep their hands off of each other. Rick could remember the way Shane didn't stop smiling until they'd passed out. 

Shane spread his legs, and fold his hands behind his head, the smile on his face overtly confident, sure of his own desirability. His cockiness was both irresistible and annoying. It made part of Rick want to take him down a peg or two. He uncapped the lube and paused. No, like this would be too easy. 

“Turn over and get on your knees.” He tried to say it with a hint of a growl. It didn't sound as good as he thought it would, but it made Shane's eyes open up a little wider. The other man obeyed, and turned over so his ass was in the air. He spread his knees open, giving Rick a good view of everything he had to offer. And it was quite a nice offer indeed. Maybe it was because he loved the man through and through, but Rick was fond of the way Shane looked in this position. He reached out and stroked the other man's hole with his thumb. It twitched pleasantly. Rick dragged his finger down across the space between that hole and Shane's sack, pausing to rub it in circles. Shane taught him that trick. A half-muffled groan sounded out of him. 

“I'm gonna give it to you good.” Rick murmured. “Gonna have you begging for it in no time.” 

Saying that kind of stuff felt ridiculous, so he banished the feeling by leaning in and licking slow, sloppy licks from Shane's balls to his hole. He tasted hot and clean, and when Rick pressed his tongue against his hole Shane made delicious noises. Rick concentrated his efforts over the puckered skin, going from using the tip of his tongue to the broad flat part. He pushed out spit over it, letting it drip down and off onto the sheets. Just the way Shane liked it. Sloppy and wet. 

“Fuuuuck. Fuck yeah. Oh Jesus, don't stop.” Shane reached back to take hold of Rick's hair, but the other man pushed his hand away and pulled away. Shane let out a whimpering noise very uncharacteristic of him. Rick sat back, admiring the sight before him and gathering the nerve to say what he wanted.

“Don't. You want more right?” That's it, Rick thought, make your voice hard like you would when you're giving someone a speeding ticket.

“Yeah.” Shane answered, his face half-turned into the pillows and his hips swaying slightly. It was an invitation, but Rick wasn't going to respond until he wanted to. 

“Then you gotta be patient. I'm gonna eat your ass 'til you're good and ready to take it. Once I hear you begging nice, you can have it.” With that Rick went back in, his tongue moving more purposefully now. Even though it was hard being the one making demands like this, he was getting into it. He wanted to hear Shane beg. He wanted all that cockiness to drain out of him, and to see Shane reduced to something humble. 

It didn't take much. Well, it never did when it came to Shane if a rimjob was part of the equation. Rick had found that out early on, and now he knew exactly what to do to make the other man melt. Firm, long licks that started at the base of the sack. Some sucking kisses right in that between spot, and some right on the hole. Pushing the tip of his tongue inside of Shane, and making it go in and out. Rubbing his cheeks and chin against him (only if he had some stubble though.) That move right now was making Shane let out delicious noises. It made Rick want him so bad he was considering sitting up and start fucking him right now. 

Thank God Shane started begging.

“Rick,” he moaned out the name, “I can't take it. Need it bad.”

Rick rubbed his chin against the other man's crack, more as a way to disguise the self-satisfied smile on his lips than anything. “You can do better.”

Shane breathed in sharp. “Need you inside of me right now. Please. Need you fuck me. Fuck me like I belong to you.”

Rick's throat tightened. It took a lot to get Shane like this. When it happened, nothing mattered except slicking himself up, grabbing the other man's hips, and pushing inside of him until their bodies were flush and Rick was leaning over him, his chest pressed to Shane's back. He stayed that way the whole time, moving only his hips. He started off by not even thrusting, but grinding into Shane. Slow. His arms wrapping around the prone man's chest, his mouth attached to that strong neck. In those moments, it felt like they'd always been together. It made Rick forget about the doubt, the fear, the anxiety. All that mattered was the heat of their bodies, the pleasure they were both lost in, and the fact that when it would be over, Shane would still be there. 

“Love you. Oh God...Love you.” Rick groaned out, his hips moving with steady, deep strokes. He knew it wasn't what Shane had in mind, but it was right and true. Rick loved him. It was a settled, comfortable love now, but it didn't mean it wasn't as full of golden light as it had been in the beginning.

Shane's moans took on a shuddering tone, his muscles spasmed, and it was done. It was too good, too sweet for Rick to last longer than that either. He pulled out as he came, his cum adorning the backs of Shane's thighs. They collapsed together, saying only what needed to be said with touching.

“Gotta wash the sheets today.” Shane mumbled, his face still buried in the pillow. Leave it to him to break up the calm.

“I did it last time. It's your turn.” Rick nuzzled his neck, breathing slow. 

“Fuck.” Shane shifted under him. “Get offa me. I'm soaking in my own wet spot here.”

Rick laughed and rolled off of him. “Serves you right.”

Shane left the wet side of the bed and slid onto Rick, straddling him and resting his head against his shoulder. “Whatever.” He draped himself like a blanket over the other man, holding onto him tight. Rick wrapped his arms around him in return. It wasn't particularly comfortable with all of Shane's weight on him, but it felt right.


End file.
